


Nico's and Percy's Life after the Titan War – Immortals

by ChangeGirlYuki



Series: Immortals [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heartache, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, References to Depression, little ooc Annabeth, little ooc Percy, suicidal behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: The (maybe) awaited Nicercy sequel to the first two parts of my “Immortals”-series.After two wars, Percy is broken. Everything he had build up didn't last long in the aftermath, the only stable things being his mom and Paul, his baby brother Ty, some friends... and maybe a certain son of Hades. Will Nico manage to mend Percy's heart back together and maybe perhaps get them both the happy ending they deserve?I know I suck at summaries *hides*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like ages since I last wrote this ship. It's good to be back!  
> Aaaaand I completely ignore the Trails of Apollo here because they a) are a completely fucking illogical punishment from Zeus and b) don't fit into my plot. Any complains about that? No? Good ;)

Nico's and Percy's Life after the Titan War – Immortals

Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, the series' characters nor the original story. No money is made with this either. I do own the idea behind this fanfiction and I live of comments and kudos. Enjoy!*

************************Percy's POV************************

A frustrated sigh escaped Percy's lips when he tossed the still full bottle of whiskey against the rocks next to him, not having taken a single sip from it, and watched the glass break, the liquid being swallowed by the earth. Maybe Gaia would be happy in her sleep for a bit. Not that he cared. It had been almost a year now that they had peace now, all the repairs went on smoothly and were almost finished by now. Percy had been busy helping with those as well as with catching up with classes, finally getting ready for his graduation. Right now though, he didn't give a fuck.   
Gripping Riptide harder, Percy looked up at the monster in front of him, not caring about what it was. Annabeth would have known, probably, but she wasn't there. So he'd just kill this thing over there and then find another one, kill it, find another one. That was all he was good at anyway...

New York probably had never been this free from monsters. They weren't all killed by now but Percy wasn't going to stop now. He'd make his hometown safe and then the next state. It was a nice task, a task that kept him from thinking.   
Thinking about how Annabeth had told him that what they have had had only been forced by the stress and pressure of two wars and expectations of the others. That she didn't feel romantic but brotherly love for him and that they couldn't be together anymore, should break up.   
Thinking that maybe she was right. Because deep down he knew she was and that it probably was for the best. Why did it hurt so much then?   
Studying was impossible right now, all the time his thoughts went back to how Annabeth used to tutor him and help him when he couldn't grasp what his books tried to tell him.   
Killing was easy and the pain whenever he wasn't careful enough felt good somehow. Maybe, if he got hurt more, maybe it would overpower the pain inside his chest? 

Percy didn't realize how dangerous that thought was until it was too late. The monster had backup in it's hideout and not even ten minutes later, the son of Poseidon found himself on his back, bleeding from deep wounds on his stomach and on his throat, crying. How could he have been this stupid? How so careless? What would his mom say when she found out?   
“I'm such an idiot”, was all he managed to say, blood in his mouth and eyelids heavy. His mind was hazy and fuzzy now, big dark spots taking his vision and his body shuddered from blood loss and pain.   
“Yes, you are”, a voice answered but Percy was too far gone to be sure if he'd heard correctly. Why weren't the monsters eating him by now? Were they waiting until he was all dead? It wasn't important, it couldn't take much longer now anyway.  
“I'm sorry, Mom”, Percy breathed out and then closed his eyes. For good. 

*********************

Or so he thought.   
When Percy came back to his senses, he was wrapped up in bandages, the sweet taste of nectar and ambrosia faint on his tongue and comfy blankets wrapped around him. Either he died and was now in some pre-Hades or someone had actually found him, stitched him back together and took him somewhere safe. A faint memory scratched at his mind, something about a voice answering his talking to himself while dying...  
He had almost died! Or he was dead!  
“Mom!”, Percy exclaimed and sat up in a hurry, only to have his head spin.

“You lost too much blood. You're not going anywhere”, a familiar voice from the shadows said and when Percy looked over, he could make out a familiar figure in the shadow next to the door.  
“You?”, he whispered in something like disbelief.   
“Si, me. Seems like I always have to safe your ass, huh, Perce?”, Nico di Angelo chuckled darkly and with no humor in his voice as he left the wall he'd been leaning against and came over to sit next to Percy. Looking down at the black and silken sheets, Percy guessed that this was actually the bed of the son of Hades. 

For a moment the two teens just stared at each other. Well, Percy stared.   
After Nico had confessed to having had feelings for him but being over him, Percy hadn't gotten to see the Italian much often. The younger one was with Jason most of the times, helping the son of Jupiter plan the temple building and stuff. Or he'd been dating Will, the head of the Apollo cabin. Either way the two of them hadn't seen each other much often.   
Which explained why Percy hadn't noticed how much the other had changed in the past year. The son of Hades had grown quite some, the black hair was longer too now, tied back in a ponytail. He'd developed some muscles and gained some healthy pounds. The bags under his eyes were gone too. And he seemed to be... at ease. At least more then he'd been in the past.   
'Damn hot', Percy found himself thinking before frowning. Why the fuck was he thinking stuff like this? Most likely the blood loss, he thought and tried to focus on other things. Like for example...

“How did you find me?”  
Nico shrugged and turned to look out of the window. “I could feel you dying. That's why I came.”  
And with those few words, Percy was at a loss. All words and air and thoughts were gone from him and then thrown back with force, hitting him hard. He swallowed hard and tried to breathe but he couldn't and then there suddenly were strong arms around him, Nico, who always seemed to have an issue with physical contact, even more so with Percy, was hugging him, shushing him gently and combing fingers through his hair as Percy sobbed dryly and cried.   
“I fucked up”, he whispered after a while and hid his face in Nico's chest, voice broken and hoarse. But at least he could breathe again. Some.   
“Yeah”, Nico answered and started to pull back. Before he could move much though, Percy's fingers clung onto his t-shirt, keeping him right there, sea green eyes locking with dark brown ones and pleading. “Please, don't go.”  
And all the Italian did was nodding and pulling him back. They would have to talk about this but right now, Percy needed to be hold, to calm down, to breathe. And somehow he could, thanks to Nico di Angelo, his knight in shining armor who had literally saved his life. Again. 

************************

The blood loss and being overwhelmed by everything had knocked him out again and when Percy woke up in Nico's bed for the second time, the Italian had come back with self cooked spaghetti and they'd eaten together. After Nico had saved Percy, he'd taken the bleeding son of Poseidon to the flat he'd gotten in town – sponsored by daddy Hades – and stitched him back together.   
And when Percy would look at it later in the bathroom, he'd see that the years of tending to his wounds alone and dating a son of Apollo had taught Nico quite much about dealing with wounds of all kinds.   
Not much time had passed since the attack too, it had only been a day and Nico had send Sally Jackson an Iris Message and told her Percy needed to help out something at Camp. They both knew that Percy's mom didn't buy it because Percy would always made sure to call his mom himself – and helping out was not really something that would keep him from calling either – but at least she knew that Percy was okay. Or was going to be okay anyway. Hopefully.

Finishing his plate of spaghetti, Nico placed his plate on the nightstand and looked at Percy expectantly. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”  
Looking down at his almost empty plate, Percy felt his appetite vanish and he placed it next to Nico's, hands playing with the hem of his t-shirt. Which wasn't really his shirt, most likely Nico's, not that it mattered now.   
“I'm an idiot”, he said and looked up. “I thought... no, I didn't. I didn't think and that's why I almost got myself killed.”  
The Italian raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Waited.   
“Annabeth broke up with me. She said it was only the circumstances that had kind of forced us together and that she only loved me like a brother.”  
Nico opened his mouth and closed it again but Percy didn't see it. His thoughts were running wildly now, fitting the puzzle together that was himself and finally he could grasp some of the chaos inside of him.  
“It makes sense, I know. All the chaos around us, all the others looking at us, expecting us to finally kiss and hold hands and whatnot. I've felt it too. But what hurt the most... I know it's stupid but... I felt used. Used and as if everything Annabeth and I have had, all this felt as if it was just one big lie. And I've had enough lies in my life.”  
For a while, none of them said anything and when Percy finally found the courage to look up and look at Nico, he couldn't figure out what the other was thinking. It looked like the younger one wanted to say something, the expression on his face unreadable. But he didn't, just blinked and rubbed his hands over his face.   
“I see”, was all he said and went to get up. “You stay in bed tonight. You're still recovering. I'll check your injuries in the morning and then we'll see if you can go home already or if I should call Will or whatever.”  
“You don't...”, Percy started and Nico stopped on his way to the door, looking back at him.  
“Hm?”  
“You moved out of Camp... I thought... What's with Will? Doesn't he life with you or something?”  
A slightly pained expression ghosted over Nico's face when he answered: “I wanted my own place and Camp... never was home for me. This... comes close to it. In a way. And about Will... we broke up one month ago.”  
With that said did he make his way to the door, looking back once more before closing the door. “Sleep well, Percy.”

*************************

When Percy woke up, he felt better. Physically. The nectar and ambrosia had done their work and with sleep and food and rest, Percy was sure that he was fine enough to get up, maybe even go home.   
'Or maybe not', he thought when he finally got up to his feet and his head spun pretty bad. Somehow he found his way into the bathroom of the flat and washed himself, the water clearing his head enough to make him feel fresh and less weak. So Percy explored Nico's place some.  
There wasn't much to explore though. There was one bedroom where Percy had slept, the bathroom and then a combination of kitchen and living room with a large black couch where Percy found the son of Hades sleeping. It didn't look cramped or cheap though, more like a place designed for one person. One person that liked black. 

Hesitantly, the blue eyed boy stepped closer to the sleeping half blood on the couch and looked. Nico had undone his hair and the long strands spread over the pillow like a dark halo. Some laid on his cheek and Percy felt the urge to reach out and brush them aside. Shaking his head, he grabbed the blanket instead, pulling it back over Nico where the other must have kicked it out in his sleep. Watching another moment, Percy felt like a creep and went for the kitchen instead. One look at the time told him that it was past ten in the morning already, so breakfast was way overdue. 

*****************************Nico's POV**************************

Nico di Angelo woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and toasted bread along with eggs and bacon being fried in the pan. For a moment he kept laying there, eyes closed. It's been a while since Will had made them breakfast. Then he frowned. Wait, they had broken up. Who was in his flat then?  
Sitting up, the son of Hades got to enjoy a sight, he'd only ever dreamed of – Perseus Jackson, standing in his kitchen, wearing his clothes and making breakfast.   
“Good morning”, the other greeted when he noticed that Nico had woken up. “I made breakfast.”  
“Morning...”, Nico nodded and got up slowly, walking over to the kitchen counter. Percy stopped with what he was doing, suddenly looking hesitant.   
“I hope you don't mind me raiding your kitchen?”, the blue eyed boy said unsure.  
Blinking, Nico shook his head. “No, it's fine”, he said and took one of the coffee cups. “Not a morning person”, he added when the other still kept looking at him unsure.   
“I see...”, Percy said slowly and went back to finishing the last few grips on the food. He kept looking at Nico from time to time though, as if to make sure that the other really didn't mind him there. 

Downing the coffee helped kick start Nico's brain and he finished setting the table.  
“How are you feeling today”, he asked and sat down, Percy filling their plates and refilling his cup.   
“Better”, the son of Poseidon answered. “A little weak and tipsy but I think, a little more ambrosia and water and I'll be fine.”  
“That's good”, Nico said and nodded.   
They started to eat and when Nico took the first bite of what Percy had cooked together, he couldn't help but moan at the taste.  
“Is it that bad?”, Percy asked and looked worried.  
“It's the best food I've ever had”, Nico declared and liked his lips. And it was. “Where did you learn to cook like this?”  
The older half blood looked down at his own plate for a moment and suddenly Nico got a bad feeling about this. He wanted to say something but then Percy started talking.  
“Before my mom met Paul, she was married to... Gabe. Gabe was a bad man and I didn't understand why mom stayed with him. She just wanted to protect me, I know now. Either way, the best way to please that man and maybe perhaps don't go to bed with another bruise on your skin was to make him food. And if it wasn't perfect...”

Without thinking, Nico reached over the table and took Percy's hand, squeezing it. The other looked up in surprise, staring at their hands and then at Nico, a faint blush creeping over his cheeks. Then that expression was replaced by a frown and a glare, the hand ripped away, before Nico even got the chance to do as much as open his mouth.   
“It's over now though. No need to pity me.”  
“Why would I pity you, Percy?”, the son of Hades shook his head. “It is a horrible thing that you had to go through that but you're right with it being over now. I wanted to thank you for telling me. And I wanted to assure you, that you can talk to me. If you want to.”  
Percy raised an eyebrow. “Why would you want to listen to me? It's not that you were overly eager to be friends with me. Which I get. After... Bianca and war and all that shit... I get it that you were hurt and I know it's been my fault. And then you... having feelings for me probably didn't help either but even after you being over them... Why do you want to listen to my nightmares now?”

Despite the questioning look on Percy's face, Nico could clearly see the pain and hurt in those sea green orbs and it made his heart ache. The other had no idea. No idea how much Nico still loved him, always would. That was why Will had broken up with him, because the son of Apollo couldn't stand being compared to Percy anymore. And it hadn't been fair from Nico to even start this but he'd hoped to come true to his words, the words he'd thrown at Percy right after their second war together. Turned out he couldn't. Percy was... just too Percy.   
But Nico wasn't going to tell Percy how much he still loved him, not right now. Because even though the other half blood was strong, there was still the barely survived monster attack from two days ago, an action that, when you looked closer at it, had some suicidal tendencies. The last the other could use now was more thrown at him. Nico had to make sure that the son of Poseidon was fine first before anything.   
So all he did was nodding. “I know. And I'm sorry. According to Jason I really suck at socializing”, Nico offered, trying to lighten the mood some. And it seemed to work, a smile tugged at the corner of those soft lips.   
“Maybe, yeah”, Percy said. 

***************************

They ended up playing video games through the rest of the day, after Percy had called his mom and made sure she didn't worry too much. She told him to be home for dinner and invited Nico too. The son of Hades tried to avoid coming over but when Percy looked at him with those incredible blue eyes, Nico just couldn't refuse anymore. Besides, if he wanted to improve their relationship and at be a good friend at least, then he should really do this.   
And Nico could totally do this. He was totally fine with taking Percy home on his new motorcycle, the son of Poseidon pressed up against his back and having fun during the ride. He was fine with sitting next to Percy, eating with his mom and Paul, listening to embarrassing baby stories. He was fine with hugging Percy later and leaving him, even though he was still worried. 

Because even though Percy had been in a good mood all day and he'd assured Nico that he was fine now, Nico knew he was not. Nobody would be after what Percy had been through and Nico wasn't talking only about the last incidence. But he didn't prod and just made sure that Percy knew he could talk to Nico.   
Anytime.   
Because Nico would be there for him.   
Always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of a misunderstanding with my Beta, the second part of this happened to be finished this fast XD  
> Well, that's what you get when suggesting that I should update and don't tell me what exactly I should update. I wrote the entire chapter down within 3 hours... and all my Beta wanted was me updating our rp... uuups? ^^  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 2

A/N: Annabeth might be ooc too. Sorry, not sorry, I need it for the plot to work :p

 

“A fallen angel in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel” - by Three Days Grace

“It's alright to feel hurt  
and to share it with the world  
Everybody cries sometimes  
Everybody cries sometimes

It's okay; let it out  
the pain that makes you want to shout  
Everybody cries sometimes “ - by Damien Dawn

*************Nico's POV*******************

Nico had no idea how it became a thing but the son of Poseidon kept him true to his words and not a week later, the blue eyed halfblood was over almost every day. They'd play video games, talk and they even slayed a monster once it dared to get to close to the Italian's place. And it was nice. As much as it hurt at times and as much as Nico wanted to tell Percy how he felt about him, he didn't. No, he became – or at least he hoped that they were on the right way there – friends with Percy. Percy trusted him. Percy talked to him, more then small talk, more then about everyday worries. Percy talked about his breakup with Annabeth, about the injustice in their world (aka the Gods and their business), about his nightmares, about Tartarus. And Nico listened, Nico shared his own stories and feelings, Nico held Percy when it became to much and made the older one hot chocolate with blue cream and did his best to cheer him up again. 

That were the good days. On the bad days, Percy wouldn't show up at his place at all or if he did, he was bitter or worse, covered in fresh bruises and monster dust. Mostly though, he stayed away on those days and when he came over, he'd have fresh bandages wrapped around his body, hidden by his shirt. But Nico would know from the way the other moved around more carefully or bit his lip when he moved wrong, forgotten about his injuries for a moment.   
At first, Nico had confronted Percy with that. But that only made them fight and Percy stay away from him for a week.   
So Nico tried to be more... subtle. He'd stock up on nectar and ambrosia, bandages and pillows, to make his place more comfy. By now, the son of Hades was the proud owner of at least ten blue pillows in all shades of blue that the ocean had to offer.   
When he'd bought the first ones, Percy had raised an eyebrow and asked who he was and what he'd done with his Nico – and Nico had had a hard time not showing how much he liked that Percy had called him his. He'd played it cool, shrugged and said that he'd ordered black ones but that there had been a mix up in the delivery and that he didn't mind. Percy didn't mind either. 

******************

It was Monday morning – 11 am, mind you – when Nico got woken up by fighting noises from outside of his flat. Groaning, he got up and out of his bed, making his way to the main door and grabbing his sword on the way there. There was growling and strange lightning effects could be seen from the space under the door. Fighting neighbors could be scratched from the list, then.   
Taking a deep breath, the son of Hades ripped his door open to face the monster that apparently had dared to come too close to him and woke him. His sword raised, ready for attacking, Nico froze, blinking at the sight in front of him. Percy stood there, in the shining sun light that feel through the window into the hallway, golden monster dust whirling around him and settling in his hair and on his clothes, Riptide still in his hands and a bag in the other.

“Bellissimo ragazzo”, Nico whispered, voice low with awe and brain-to-mouth-filter lost in the aether. (A/N: Italian trans: gorgeous boy)  
The sound of his voice announced his presence to the older halfblood, the opening of his door must have gotten lost in the dying noises of the monster. Percy looked up at him, the brightest smile on his face and Nico had never seen anything more beautiful.  
“Sorry, did I wake you? I thought it'd lost track of me but...”, Percy shrugged and stepped out of the light, loosing his halo but not his smile. Looking down at himself, Nico became aware of the lack of clothing on him – aside from boxers and an old sleeping t-shirt.  
“It's Sunday. You're supposed to sleep in on Sundays”, he said in defense while opening the door wider to let the other halfblood in.   
“Well, at least the monster attack woke you up”, Percy laughed, nudging him. Nico huffed and put his black sword away before making a beeline for the kitchen. He needed coffee in his system or he'd keep talking nonsense about how 'pretty' Percy was and stuff. While he brewed the dark liquid together, the blue eyed one disappeared in the bathroom to get rid of the monster dust. 

Half an hour later, they sat at the kitchen counter. Nico with his second cup of coffee – which was very good considering the sight in front of him – and Percy without his shirt (in the laundry) and dripping wet hair, towel hanging from his shoulder – if not in a rush, the son of Poseidon saw no point in will-drying himself.   
Stealing one of the cookies Nico had bought exactly for the purpose of them being stolen by Percy, Percy announced the deeper reason of his 'early' arrival.   
“I got you something.”  
“Oh?”, Nico answered surprised, looking up from his cup where he'd glued his eyes to.  
“Uhu”, Percy nodded, munching on his cookie. He lifted his bag from the ground and sat it on the table between them, pushing it over to Nico. It was a brown paper bag that didn't give away anything. A quick glance at Percy, who was excitedly shifting on his chair and eating another cookie, and Nico opened the bag. What he found inside made him smile and his heart flutter a bit, even though he immediately forbade the stupid organ to do so. 

“I thought, since you happened to be unlucky twice”, Percy gave a pointed look to all the blue pillows in the room, “you'd like this one.”  
Nico swallowed and pulled out the thing Percy had gotten him. A black and comfy looking pillow with a fading blue skull on the front.   
“Thank you”, he said and looked up, one of his, granted quite rare, smiles on his lips. 

*****************Percy's POV*************** 

It was stupid. The whole thing had been stupid but Percy hadn't been able to resist and the smile that Nico wore on his face now was so worth it.   
Over the past weeks, Nico and him had grown closer and spent time together. Since Percy was kind of avoiding Camp – Annabeth was there after all – he'd have plenty of time. And it was nice. Spending time with Nico was nice. More then nice but Percy was ignoring that part of his mind most of the times. Only when he was curled together in his bed at night did he allow his mind to thing about how handsome Nico was, how he understood Percy and how he was _there_. Maybe that was the problem, maybe Percy spent to much time together with the son of Hades but he couldn't help it. 

He knew it was too early, heck he'd just been broken up with and he knew that Nico didn't feel the same way about him – he'd made that clear after all – but Percy felt himself slowly falling for the Italian. And that was why he shouldn't have gotten that stupid pillow, much less given it to Nico. Because Nico might know then. Might know what was going on and push him away. And that would break him, Percy knew it. 

“You're welcome”, Percy answered and smiled back, stealing another cookie and tried to act casual. He was pretty sure that he was blushing but maybe he could cover that with his resent shower it being hot. Nico was hot after all.   
'Wrong direction', Percy cheaded this train of thoughts and got up, rubbing his hair dry with the towel and put on a shirt. 

*************************

It had been a mistake.   
Going to Camp even though he knew she'd be there.   
Talking to her. 

She'd said that she wanted to be his friend again. That she was sorry but didn't want to loose him. And he had tried, he really had. He had agreed and they had sat together, talking again. The first slap in the face had been her outburst about his recent monster track records. He had been honest about how much their breakup and everything had gotten to him, had told her about him nearly leaving for good. But he was fine, had managed to convince her that he wouldn't do that anymore. She had been skeptical but had nodded.  
Then he had told her about Nico and then it was over. 

[...]  
“You're gay?! How can you be gay? You dated me!”  
“What... Annabeth...!”  
“And why him?! He doesn't want you anyway!”  
And that was when he'd snapped. Had yelled at her to mind her own business and that he knew! He knew that he didn't stand a chance and that it all was wrong and that it wasn't fair to Nico, being used like that while being under the impression that they were friends.   
He. fucking. knew! 

******************Nico's POV************

It was late at night, when Nico got an Iris message that made his heard stop beating. He was sitting on his couch, reading comics and eating McDonald's, when the air next to him shimmered and a distressed Annabeth was looking at him.  
“Annabeth?”, Nico asked while he sat up, frowning. Why would the blonde call him?   
“Nico... I... I made a mistake.” Her voice was rough from crying but the tears had dried already. “Percy had been over today and at first we talked and everything was fine but... I messed up and things got heated and now he's nowhere to be found. We send search parties out but they can only see so much in the dark and the number of monsters had been increasing in the last few days... Can you track him in the shadows?”  
With every word Annabeth said, Nico's face paled more until it matched the color of a ghost. “I'm over in ten.”

And he was over in ten, despite him being still drained more then usual when shadow traveling. But he couldn't care less. Was glad he hadn't cared because the moment he stepped out of the shadows, he could feel it again. That feeling of icy fingers clawing into his heart, along with the alluring sound of the Hades itself calling for a dying soul. And he knew all too well who's soul they were calling.  
Ignoring the protests of Annabeth and the others, Nico ripped out his sword and stormed into the woods surrounding Camp alone. Ran as fast as his feet would carry him over the unsteady ground, following his instincts and praying to every God or Goddess that would listen that he wouldn't be too late. 

**********************

The monsters, twenty of them, didn't stand a chance against the skeleton army that ripped them apart. It drained the Ghost King almost completely and he sunk to his knees next to the bleeding form of the son of Poseidon.   
“Nonono”, he whispered, cradling the dying halfblood to his chest. Lids fluttered open, revealing those blue orbs he loved so much.  
Percy tried to say something, probably how sorry he was, but got only a few wet, gurgling sounds out, followed by drops of blood.   
“Shut up! You won't die here! I don't allow it!”  
A smile tugged on the corner of Percy's lip, earning the older one a glare from the Italian.   
“What's funny? Nothing!”  
Before he could give in to the growing desire of beating some sense into the son of Poseidon, Nico shadow traveled them to the infirmary, knocking himself out in the process. He didn't care about that either, he just prayed that Will and the other healers could save his Sea Prince. 

***********************Percy's POV**************

When Percy opened his eyes again, he wasn't at Nico's place like the other day. He knew the ceiling of Camp's infirmary all to well (the ceiling in Nico's bedroom too considering how much time he'd spent there by now).  
Blinking slowly, he tried to sat up but an angry growl kept him from doing so. Turning his head to face the source of that dangerous sound, Percy gaped a little. There, leaning against the wall, shadows moving around his form as if they were actually alive, stood no other then Nico, anger written all over his face. Even his eyes had a red, inhuman gleam in them.  
Swallowing, Percy started to say something but when Nico pushed himself off the wall and stepped up to his bed with a fast pace, the son of Poseidon swallowed his words. He was so fucked.

“What in the name of my father where you thinking?!”, Nico growled and clenched his fists together so much that his finger nails cut the inside of his palm, blood dripping from in between his fingers.   
“You almost died. Again! Will and his team had been fighting four days to keep you alive and you barely made it! Your mom is worried sick! What! where! you ! thinking?!”  
Of course they told his mom. Of course they had to. And of course they had nothing better to do then throw it at him the moment he opened his eyes. As if he hadn't enough shit going on right now. As if he didn't know he fucked up. Very much so!  
“None of your business!”, Percy spat, anger growing inside of him. “What are you even doing here? Couldn't leave me alone to rot or what?!  
Nico's eyes went comically wide in anger and disbelief.   
“What?!”, he growled.  
“You heard me”, Percy spat again, throwing his legs over the bed, trying to get up on the other side of the bed, the side where Nico didn't yell at him from.   
“Oh, I'm so sorry, your highness. So sorry that I saved your life! So sorry that I was worried sick and had to tell your mom that maybe you wouldn't make it and that she should come and maybe see you one last time! I'm terribly sorry that I spent all this time at your side, praying to whoever would care to listen that the man I love doesn't leave me forever!”

Silence fell upon them when their minds caught up with the words that had been said. Nico paled, anger leaving him for the sake of shock taking over and Percy just gaped at him, breathless.   
“...love? But you said...”  
“I know what I said. I lied”, Nico interrupted, fingers sliding through that long dark hair, pulling at it. “I thought... I though I could get over it, over you and lied to you. And to myself.”  
Looking up, dark brown eyes locked with blue ones. “I'm sorry for lying. I really am. But I meant what I said. I love you, Percy. I always will. And I'll always be there for you and save your fucking ass, if you want it or not.”  
The last part was meant to be kind of a threat but the loving expression on Nico's face took it it's bite.  
“You love me...”, Percy whispered. “And I thought I didn't stand a chance anymore.”  
Now it was Nico's time to be out of words. “What?”  
Percy blushed and lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck, only to stop the motion half the way and hiss in pain.   
“I told Annabeth. About how the two of us spent time together and... that I might have been falling for you for a while now. And she... no idea why but... she lost it and yelled at me that it was impossible. And I... lost it. I went in the woods to blow of some steam but there were too many monsters...”  
Tears filled blue eyes and ran down his cheeks. “I swear I didn't plan on killing me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!”  
Within seconds did Nico climb over the bed and wrapped his arms around the sobbing halfblood.  
“Shshsh, it's fine”, he tried to soothe the other, even though both of them knew that nothing was really fine. “I'm here, I got you.”

It seemed to take forever but eventually did Percy's sobbing go down. They were lying in the bed by now, Nico's arms wrapped protectively around him and warm lips kissing the top of Percy's head every now and then.  
“I'm so sorry, Nico”, Percy whispered brokenly after a few moments of silence, followed by an even quieter “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Percy”, Nico answered and pulled him even tighter, as much as the injuries allowed it anyway. 

They fall asleep eventually, holding onto each other. They would have to sort out things between them and Percy would have to face what had happened but not now. For now he would sleep in the arms of his Nico and rest.

*End!*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think. I live of comments and kudos ^^


End file.
